Till The End of Time
by Reddwalker314
Summary: Clementine, still trying to come to grips with the fact that AJ murdered someone, is trying to find her place within this group. But upon doing so, she begins to feel something special start to form between her and Louis. Despite her seemingly hard outer shell, something deep within her begins to reveal itself more and more when she's around him. Something she's never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Finally got around to uploading this story! I'm very excited about this since I've been waiting to write a bunch of Louis x Clementine stuff. This first chapter might come off a bit slow to people, but it's kinda just to get the ball rolling. The first chapter is a little short since it's only around 2000 - 3000 words, but future chapters will definitely be longer! Also I'm still not sure if I'm going to be pursuing an actual storyline with these two or just uploading numerous oneshots that technically connect to something. (Which is still kinda like a story now that I think about it). Regardless, I'll kinda play around with the oneshot idea and the storyline idea for a little to see which one I like more, and which one other people like more. Anyway, that's enough of me talking, I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of many featuring the Clouis/Louisentine ship!**

* * *

Marlon was dead. Gone right in front of her just like that. Nothing would've been able to blindside her as much as this. She could watch a walker talk in full sentences and it still wouldn't trump what just happened. Her gaze slowly moved to AJ as he held the murder weapon.

AJ began to notice the the collective eyes that all locked into him at once. "W-what?" He asked looking worried. "I aimed for the head."

"AJ..." Clem spoke in a hushed tone. Looking on horrified at the young boy who had just killed someone for the first time.

"I-is something wrong? He was gonna hurt you..." AJ asked looking concerned.

"Oh my god..." Violet said in horror.

"He killed him!" Willy exclaimed. "He-he's dead!"

"Guys! We-we all need to...to calm down." Clementine cautioned, still baffled and taken aback by the carnage.

"Calm down?!" Ruby repeated. "Your boy just killed Marlon!"

"In case you forgot, Ruby, Marlon would've done the same to me." Clementine replied.

"What are we supposed to do when the Raiders come?" Aasim asked.

"We sure as hell aren't giving anybody away!" Omar replied.

"They're gonna want something! If we're not letting them take us, then what's gonna happen?" Mitch asked.

"Why not just give AJ to them?!" Willy offered. "He too dangerous to be here!"

"That's not gonna happen!" Clem snapped, glaring at the boy. "We all have to just settle down before he storm goes away, and our bickering attracts walkers!"

"She's right." Violet admitted, causing everyone to silence and stare at her. "Enough has happened already. The best thing for us to do right now is to get some sleep and discuss this tomorrow. No one is in any shape for this topic right now."

Clementine was relieved that Violet had her back and got everyone to finally simmer down without anymore dispute. It was already late as it was, and all this yelling and conflict was only making her more and more exhausted.

Nobody felt comfortable with having to sit on this issue for the night. But they all could agree that what they did need was sleep, and staying up yelling at each other in the rain would only result in more issues.

Most of the kids headed to their dorms while Mitch, Aasim, and Louis worked on finding somewhere to put Marlon's body. 

* * *

AJ opened the door to his and Clementine's room. Clementine followed him in and shut the door behind her and leaned on it. Visibly conflicted.

"Clem?" AJ called in a worried tone. "I did the right thing, right?"

There was silence following that question. Heavy silence. The only noise audible in the room was the sigh Clementine let out as she gathered her thoughts.

"I don't think you did, AJ."

"But...he was bad. He gave Tenn's sisters away, killed Brody, and then tried to kill you too." AJ said.

"All of that is true, yes, but that doesn't always mean you need to kill someone. Marlon may have done very bad things, but he was remorseful for them." Clementine explained.

"R-remorseful? What's that mean?" AJ asked.

"It means he felt bad about what he did." Clementine stated. "He wasn't happy about doing bad things."

"He felt sorry?" AJ added.

Clementine nodded.

AJ hung his head. He was beginning to feel the weight of the situation and the guilt that followed. "I didn't know..."

"You should get some sleep, it's late." Clementine said ushering him to his bed.

"Are they gonna kick us out?" AJ asked, fear riddled in his voice.

Clementine tucked AJ in, filling in for the silence and hesitance to answer. "I don't know."

The answer she gave seemed to worry him more. She hated the fact that it did, but there was nothing else to tell him. There was no low balling this situation whatsoever.

"I'll be right back."

"Clem?" AJ called out in a worried tone.

"Just gonna get some fresh air. I'll be fine, don't worry." Clementine reassured, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

* * *

Violet heard a knock at her door, slightly startling her.

"Come in."

Clementine opened the door and peaked her head in before fully entering the room. "Hey."

"Hey, Clem."

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone." Clementine apologized.

"It's fine." Violet reassured. "How are you holding up?" Violet asked.

Clementine shrugged. "Watched Brody die and turn. Thought I was going to die next. And AJ killed someone for the first time. I honestly don't know how I don't have ptsd right now."

Violet nodded. "We're all on edge right now. None of us knew Marlon would do such horrible things, or even try to blame you for it."

"I wish it could've gone differently." Clementine said, looking down.

"We all do. It's gonna weigh pretty heavy on us." Violet said. She paused to look at Clementine with a serious look. "Especially for Louis."

Clementine felt a pang of guilt strike her suddenly. She almost forgot that Marlon and Louis were extremely close before all of this. She couldn't even imagine how someone as light hearted as him would take a loss like that.

"Oh god. Do you know where he's at right now?"

Violet shook her head and shrugged.

Clementine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You should get some sleep. Who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow."

Violet silently agreed and kicked her legs onto her bed.

Clementine headed for the door thinking about where Louis would be at.

"Clem?" Violet called. Stopping the teen before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure he's okay."

Clementine hesitantly nodded. "I will."

She closed Violet's door and began thinking about where Louis would be in a time like this. Her first thought about his whereabouts was his dorm room. One of the obvious places she could look to find him. But there was something in her gut that told her he wasn't there. She didn't know exactly what it was but it was pulling her away from going to his dorm room. Instead she decided to go to a different room. The one where she first met him after waking up in this school. The room where he sang to her.

Clementine slowly opened the door into the piano room. The first thing her eyes spotted was Louis. He sat in front of the piano like a statue. It didn't look like he had moved much or pressed many keys for a while. He just sat there in silence. The image of it all frightened Clementine, being the first time she saw Louis in such a depressing manor.

She walked into the room and silently closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Clem." Louis spoke in a solemn tone.

"Are...you alright?" Clementine asked walking closer to Louis.

Louis let out a small but audible scoff. "Just watched my best friend die. I think I'm far from that."

Clementine silently pitied him. She cautiously sat next to him and tried to meet his eyes.

"I'm really sorry."

"I've known him my whole life. Never in a million years did I think he was capable of killing. Or even willing to let Sophie and Minerva get taken." Louis said.

"That's...just how this world changes people. Maybe he just couldn't handle it." Clementine said.

"Clem." Louis spoke. "What did AJ mean when he said he 'aimed for the head'."

Clementine paused. Sensing how easy this question could get out of hand since it was her advice that he took. She was hesitant to respond but figured he needed answers.

"When I was teaching AJ how to use a gun...I told him to always aim for the head."

"What?" Louis snapped in disbelief, standing up and looking into Clementine's eyes. "You TOLD him to shoot Marlon in the head?"

"No!" Clementine denied. "I told him this before we even met you guys. Before you found us at the car crash!"

"But you told him how to kill someone? You told him where to shoot!"

"Louis, I was teaching him to kill a walker! I never intended for him to shoot Marlon."

Louis turned and shook his head in disbelief.

"He's just a kid! He heard about what Marlon did and saw that he was about to kill me. He got scared! He doesn't know any better!"

"So that just makes it all better, huh?" Louis asked meeting Clementine's gaze again. "That justifies him taking my best friends life?"

Clementine's features softened, realizing Louis' eyes were filled with tears. He was confused and angry, but mostly sad. Clementine felt her heart ache just seeing how much pain he was in. She never thought someone like him could ever be in such a low state.

"Louis...I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened. I wish I could've stopped AJ. I..." She looked into his eyes. Almost feeling the agony he must've been feeling right now. She stood up to walk closer to him, stopping just a few feet apart. Slowly grabbing his hand. "I wish there was a better outcome."

Louis looked down while the tears in his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

Clementine bit her lip, feeling worse and worse as she watched him breakdown for the first time. She was thinking of anything and everything she could say to comfort the poor teen. Anything, something, to help him cope with this loss.

"Louis..."

"Clem, I..." Louis spoke with a shaky voice. He slowly pulled his hand from hers. Something he never thought he would do in a lifetime. "I just need to be alone right now."

Clementine stared at him concerned. She didn't want to leave him in this room by himself, especially with how distraught he was.

"Louis I don't think-"

"Please, Clem." Louis begged meeting her gaze with his watery eyes once more.

Clementine reluctantly obliged, slowly heading to the door to leave. As she opened the door, she looked back at him one last time in pity. Wishing she could do something to ease his pain. She hesitantly turned, finally leaving back to her room. All she could think about was the look he gave her before she left. Looking into his eyes was like looking into someone's fragile, shattered soul. It...actually hurt her thinking about it. She couldn't tell as to why, but knowing the state Louis was in now made her feel horrible. Why she was so attached to his feelings right now was beyond her knowledge, but seeing him like that hurt her more than she would've thought it would. Even as she arrived back in her shared room with AJ her mind was still stuck on Louis. The image of him broken down was etched into the back of her mind as she closed her eyes to sleep. 

* * *

Clementine woke up the next day to a knock at the door. She glanced over to check on AJ, finding him still in deep sleep. She paused in bed briefly, contemplating staying in the bed, but ultimately pulling herself out of it in order to answer the door. She was met with Violet once she opened the door.

"Hey, Clem. Do you have a minute?" Violet asked.

Clementine checked on AJ one more time before returning to Violets gaze and nodding.

She followed Violet outside to the courtyard. Everyone except for Willy and Tenn was attended for. As they neared the group, Clementine's gaze fixated on Louis. It was no surprise he was the first to catch her eye this morning, but what was actually surprising was the fact that he was sitting by himself at one of the tables. She assumed he came for the group meeting as that's why everyone else was there. Violet must've let him keep to himself, only requiring him to be there for any insight and to keep him in the loop. She didn't want to ask too much of him given his current status. No one did.

"I wanted you to join us, Clem, cause we were on the topic of leaders." Violet explained. "We all agreed to have Aasim, Louis, and I look after everyone. We were actually thinking you'd be a pretty good addition to help us lead."

"Me?" Clementine asked.

Violet nodded. "You helped bring back a bunch of food before, plus you seem really capable for the position. Even after last night, we talked about it, and thought you'd be a good fit. That's assuming if you want the position?"

Clementine contemplated on the offer, seeing that she did have a lot of survival knowledge and was trustworthy enough. Not to mention she liked the idea of not having a sole leader. At least not one that called absolutely all the shots and kept secrets from everyone.

"Yeah. I'd be willing to step up."

Violet smiled at her. "Good. We're gonna start discussing where we need to go for food and think about possibly expanding the zones we can search through."

Clementine nodded understandingly.

"You can go ahead go on about your day. We'll call you when we need you." Violet dismissed.

Clementine turned to head back to her room but paused and looked over at Louis. She didn't think he was ready to talk again after last night. He looked slightly better than he did last night. Slightly. Though visibly, he didn't want to be bothered at the moment. But Clementine had to get something off her mind.

She walked over and sat next to him. Silence followed as the two acknowledged the others' presence.

"Louis?" Clem asked.

Louis slightly turned his head towards her, but not enough to look her in the eyes.

"I...um...I just wanted to thank you. For standing up for me last night. I know you were hesitant at first, but you did come around, and you did protect me. I really appreciated it."

"Yeah, um, anytime." Louis replied. Almost sounding like his normal self.

Clementine had a lot more gratitude about his actions than he would've known. She felt a sudden urge in her stomach take over her body in a swift fashion. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek.

Pulling back she looked at him and saw his flustered expression as he held his cheek. He looked generally shocked at the contact. Hell, she didn't even understand why she did that herself. She just acted on a strong impulse. It just felt right...for some reason. She quickly glanced at the kids in the meeting, hoping none of them saw that. Feeling some relief wash over her seeing that they were still busy in their discussion to noticed what had happened.

At this point they were both blushing, the atmosphere becoming a little awkward as both of them were unsure of what to say next.

"Um..." Clementine trailed off. "If you need to talk to someone or anything, just let me know."

Louis nodded, still blushing wildly, but trying to play it off.

With that, Clementine got up from the table and headed back to her room. The thought of where the impulse had come from was still lost upon her, but she couldn't deny that she felt some sort of spark when she did it. A spark that felt new to her, something...good. 

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand that's chapter 1! Honestly I feel like I could've done a bit more to start it of with, but I feel like showing how Marlon's death affected and conflicted Louis at the start was a decent way to begin. I'd like to think that Louis inherently brings out Clem's softer side. I think it's a common thought in the fandom with the Louis x Clem shippers, hence the reason why Clementine would even think about showing a small form of affection let alone actually doing it. But slowly, that softer side is gonna get a lot more attention in the chapters to come, and I think it's safe to say that Clem is gonna find it rather interesting. Possibly even odd at first since she's never really felt this much affection for someone, outside of Gabe I guess, (still don't know if they were canonically a couple or not...). Funny thing about my fanfic idea actually, I was originally going to write in an OC to ship with Clementine before The Final Season Episode 1 came out. I literally had scenes written out with the two of them and began to have a story planned for it. But as soon as I saw Louis and saw the scenes where he interacted with Clementine, I basically threw my OC x Clem idea out the window, Louis and Clem were just too perfect in my eyes. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! Feel free to review and let me know what you thought or if you wanna just talk about how much you love Louis x Clem or whatever. If you wanna see more from me then feel free to follow and or favorite this story! Until the next chapter, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Suppressed Feelings

**I'm back with another chapter!** **I'll start working on my other stories shortly, especially Loud House, it's just a tad difficult since I'm in love with this franchise. I felt as though this chapter was a bit rushed as I was writing it, I tried my best to keep the quality of the writing but may have written too fast if you know what I mean. I don't really have much else to say at the moment, so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Days had passed since Clementine had placed that kiss on Louis' cheek. She still didn't know exactly what that feeling was that compelled her to do it in the first place. She could remember experiencing something slightly similar to it when she began to get comfortable with Gabe. But even then she didn't get that feeling around him like the one she got around Louis.

Everyday she would see him around the school. Mostly just sitting around and seemingly taking in the environment around him, not saying too much to anyone. There was no doubt that Marlon's death still loomed over him, despite how he looked to be coming to terms with it little by little everyday. Clementine wanted to try to talk to him again, in hopes of at least giving him the comfort he needed. But after the breakdown he had in front of her in the piano room, she had been hesitant on initiating a conversation about it. She knew all too well what it was like to lose someone close to you, and she wasn't about to force him to open up. For as much as she thought about him, she knew she needed to give him space, regardless of how much she hated seeing him in this state. All she could do for now was help out around the school, and make sure AJ was ok. 

* * *

AJ climbed into his bed. An wave of worry riddled his face as Clementine began to tuck him in.

"Clem?"

Clementine hummed in response.

"I think Louis hates me." AJ announced in a small voice.

Clementine froze in place and met the boy's gaze. A little taken back from that.

"Why do you think that?"

"He's super quiet now. He used to make jokes all the time and play the piano. But after Marlon..." AJ rolled over in his bed mulling over the events that took place. "I don't think he wants to talk to me again."

"AJ, that's not the case. He's mourning right now." Clementine assured.

"What's that?" AJ asked glancing back at her.

"It's what people do when they lose someone close to them. He's sad about Marlon's death." Clementine explained.

"But..." AJ began with a glum expression. "I'm the one that caused that. Why wouldn't he hate me?"

Clementine sighed seeing his point but chose to deny it nonetheless.

"You did kill him, true, but you're young and you were scared. I'm sure Louis understands that, he just needs time to heal." Clementine said.

AJ stared at her for a moment, contemplating about her words. He slowly turned back over, ready to fall asleep.

Clementine rubbed his back reassuringly. "Just get some sleep, kiddo."  
Clementine stayed by his side and rubbed his back until he feel asleep shortly after. She slowly retracted her hand after she felt his breathing became steady and slow.  
As she sat in silence her mind began to flash to Louis again. Wondering if he got any better from Marlon's fate. From what Clementine can recall from all the times she's lost someone, she knows it gets a little easier everyday. Though, she also knew how much a loss like his could change someone entirely, despite how she viewed his own perspective on survival and found it odd that he was so jolly all the time, she could admit that it was something she didn't want to die with Marlon.

Her thoughts became interrupted however as she heard a silent knock at her door. She stood up from the bed and checked on AJ first before making her way to the door. She opened it, only to be met with Louis standing in front of her. Her eyes were tired but wide when they met his. Enough for Louis to read her expression in the dark.

"Hey, uh, sorry if I woke you. I'll just-"

"No no, you're fine. I haven't been able to sleep. Are you okay?" Clementine asked, shocked to see him but doing her best to hide it.

Louis sighed and tried to give her a sheepish smile. "Getting there."

Clementine glanced back at AJ before coming back to Louis' eyes again. "Come in."

Louis slowly stepped into the room, realizing AJ was asleep and he couldn't make too much noise. He sat down on Clementines bed and She shortly joined him after closing the door.

"How's he doing?" Louis asked as he looked at AJ.

Clementine glanced at AJ momentarily and felt a small smile form on her lips, happy to see Louis was still looking out for others even in his time of need. "He's a little shaken up. A little sad actually."

"Sad?" Louis repeated giving Clementine a confused look. "What for?"

"He thinks your mad at him." Clementine stated. "He began to like you a lot since we got here, but after the incident, he's been thinking that you hated him."

"I don't..." Louis paused and glanced at AJ. "I could never hate him."

"He really is sorry, Y'know." Clementine added. "He's been meaning to apologize to you, but he's scared you'll yell at him or something. Even though I tried telling him that you wouldn't do that, he just isn't convinced."

Louis silently observed the boy as he slept. Feeling some guilt as he realized how he hadn't been himself for a little. "I'll be sure to talk to him when he wakes up."

A smile began to form on Clementine's face again. She was glad knowing that Louis was slowly starting to come back to how he originally was. Though he wasn't completely there, the transformation back was definitely certain.

There was a sudden silence that fell upon the two. Tension that had been circling them since Marlon's death was starting to resurface again. But this time they weren't going to run from it. Louis was ready to talk about it.

"Marlon got me playing." Louis spoke.

"What?" Clementine asked looking over at him.

"The piano. He's the one that convinced me to start playing. We were both very little when I started. One day he was watching me try to play 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' and I was failing miserably."

Clementine couldn't help but giggle at the thought of a younger much more clumsy Louis.

"I was about to give up on the piano altogether, but Marlon encouraged me to try harder. He encouraged me to not give up on it. After a short while I started getting more acquainted with the keys and other songs. Since then I've gotten better, hell I even tried to teach him a few times when he had nothing better to do. He always pushed me to do better."

"I thought you started playing on your own?" Clementine asked.

Louis shook his head. "I've always been big on art and music, but playing the piano was a whole new ball park for me. He noticed I wanted to start but was too scared, so he encouraged me to begin, and encouraged me to keep practicing to become better." Louis looked Clementine in the eyes with a smile. "It finally payed off."

"I wouldn't say finally, yet." Clementine joked with a smirk.

Louis started silently laughing, shortly Clementine joined in. It was nice to see that he was still in a joking mood. Hearing him laugh was something she actually missed, something she didn't realize she liked to hear.

After a moment the laughter subsided. Louis turned his attention to AJ again. Sighing to himself.

"Is this what it felt like when Lee died?"

Clementine examined his face in silence before answering. "Yes."

"I can only imagine how you handled that at such a young age."

"It was hard." Clementine admitted. "But in time, it got a little easier."

Louis nodded understandingly. "He took care of you when you were little?"

"Mhmm."

"Well." Louis spoke, looking back at Clementine. "I never met him, but he sounded like a good man."

Clementine nodded. "He was."

"He did a great job. He raised a wonderful girl."

A warm smile began to grow on Clementine's face. Louis himself had a dumb grin stuck on his. If he wasn't mistaken, he thought he could see Clementine blushing in the dim moonlight lit room.

There was a spark in Louis' eyes that Clementine was suddenly attracted to. That feeling she felt before when she kissed his cheek had returned, yet, she didn't feel anything off about it. She began leaning in unknowingly. Louis doing the same. There was a pause in time. A stillness to everything as they closed the gap between each other.  
Louis felt Clementine's lips meet his, bringing him into a new world altogether.

Clementine subconsciously brought her hands to Louis' face and she pulled him deeper into her lips. She felt safe in his arms, protected even. It was a new kind of feeling she's never felt before, a feeling that made her see Louis differently.

But suddenly her eyes jolted open, a fear started to creep into her thoughts from the back of her mind that she had suppressed for a while. She instantly pulled away from the kiss, nearly jumping back, and stared at Louis.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked concerned. "Did...did I do something wrong?"

Clementine blinked at him and turned away trying to hide her cherry red face. "N-no. It's...I..."

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Louis asked with a worried expression.

"No it's not- I just..." Clementine silently sighed in frustration trying to understand and describe what she was feeling. "I think we should get to bed."

Louis' heart sank. He thought he was doing something right. Everything about that felt right, she even helped initiate it. He couldn't help but think he had done something wrong.

Louis shortly stood up from the bed and headed for the door. He hesitated to leave, looking back at Clementine apologetically. He didn't know what else to say to her. He didn't even know if she wanted to even look at him anymore.

"I'm-"

"Goodnight, Louis." Clementine spoke, still hiding her face.

"...goodnight, Clem." Louis silently replied. Slowly closing her door.

Clementine cursed herself for reacting the way she did. She loved the kiss and everything that happened, she even felt herself getting lost in Louis' arms and lips, but she let her fear take control of her. A fear she hadn't given much thought for a long time.  
The pain in Louis's voice lingered in her head as she laid in her bed trying to go to sleep. The only other thing on her mind other than Louis was tremendous regret, regret about her reaction that may cause him to never open up to her again. 

* * *

"Clem!" Violet called, waking the girl from her sleep.

Clementine groggily sat up from her pillow and met Violets eyes. "Huh-what?"

"Sorry about waking you so abruptly, but I need you to get up, I have an assignment that I want you to do." Violet said.

"Ok.." Clementine obliged rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna need you and Louis to pair up for a supply run. I know he's not himself right now, but I think if he got some air and took a walk it could help him out. Plus he really likes your company. I think you can help him through this more than I can."

Clementine stared at Violet wordlessly for a moment, just thinking about the blunt irony. In her mind she was now probably the last person that could help him out of his grieving, given the situation they were in last night. But looking into Violets eyes she could tell that she was worried about Louis. Clementine could argue that next to Sophie and Minerva, Louis was considerably close to Violet, despite the fact they seemed to always jab at each other and have small disagreements.

Violet didn't have the faintest clue as to what happened last night. But Clementine felt it best to keep it that way, she figured Violet was right in some sense knowing she can help him while he grieved.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Violet nodded. "Great. He's at the gate right now, you can go chat with him if you feel he's up for it. I'll meet you two there in a few minutes with a map."

Clementine didn't think that was going to pan out very well, but she nodded anyway. She watched as Violet left her room for the map. A heavy sigh left Clementines lips as she stood up and began to stretch. 

* * *

Clementine arrived to the gate with her knife in hand. Louis was leaning on the gate with Chairles' top resting in the ground, thinking deeply.

Clementine froze in place upon meeting his gaze. She could still see the pain from Marlon's death in his eyes, now bearing the weight of last night. He looked apologetic. Wrongfully apologetic.

Clementine felt an urge to assure him that there was no fault in their kiss. Every fiber of her being was telling her to do so, just so the boy wouldn't have to bear anything else on his heart. But she just couldn't, despite how bad she wanted to. The truth felt too personal to her. So personal that not even AJ would have a clue about it.

She averted her eyes from his gaze hoping to feel less guilt as she did. "We should uh..."

"Get going?" Louis finished.

Clementine nodded her head, still avoiding his gaze.

The lack of eye contact only made Louis feel worse. At this point he was more than convinced that he had done something wrong last night. He's never kissed a girl before let alone wrap his arms around one. He feared that he might've gone too far in some subtle way he hadn't noticed. Maybe she just wasn't ready to kiss anyone? Either way, he couldn't help but believe he did something wrong accidentally.

Right on cue, Violet met the two at the gate with the map in hand.

"We thought about expanding the safe zone a bit to find more supplies. We're beginning to run dry with the current one." She said, handing the map to Clementine.

After a brief pause from her as she read it, she folded it up and nodded awkwardly, trying to seem nonchalant while in Louis' presence. "Y-yeah, will do."

Violet narrowed her eyes slightly and quickly flashed her gaze to Louis before coming back to Clementines. Something was up between the two of them already, and it wasn't regarding Marlon. "Just make sure you two stay safe out there, alright?"

Clementine nodded once more, a lot calmer this time.

"Aasim and I are gonna pair up and look for supplies within the expanded safe zone too. Incase anything happens, we'll be close enough to hear it and hopefully fast enough to get to you guys." Violet said.

"Alright." Clementine said turning to face the gate.

Without much of a cue, Louis pushed the gate opened and walked out assuming Clementine was right behind him.

"Please watch him." Violet whispered to Clementine. Receiving a mouthed 'I will' as she followed behind Louis.

She sighed to herself relaying the situation in her mind. A saddened Louis made sadder from an awkward situation that wasn't his fault, add an uncomfortably silent walk with just the two of them and you've got the icing on the cake. 

* * *

Just as Clementine suspected the walk to the expanded portion of the safe zone was nothing short of unbearable. She couldn't tell if it would be better to let Louis try to apologize for something he didn't do or let him silently lament to himself whilst being in her presence. Contrary to popular belief; no one likes a silent Louis.

They stumbled upon a barren house, one similar to the one she saw Abel in but different nonetheless. The two teens made their way to the entrance but paused before continuing in. Clementine took the time to peek over the corners of the windows to find anything or anyone inside they couldn't see already. All the while Louis stood behind her contemplating his thoughts.

"Clem..." Louis suddenly spoke up, slightly startling Clementine. He eyed the suspicious manor thinking if anything happened he'd want to say what he felt needed to be said.  
"Can we...talk? About what happened?"

Clementine briefly looked away considering opening up to him incase anything went down in the house, but she quickly disregarded it.

"I don't think now is a good time, Louis."

She caught a glimpse of Louis looking down in defeat before slowly nodding his head. "Right...sorry."

She could count on all fingers how many times she hated seeing that look on his face whenever he gave it. Even though she was able to do the impossible in silencing Louis, she felt bad in doing it.

She led them into the hollow house. Pulling out her knife to ready herself from any oncoming attack. Slowly opening the door and cautiously walking forward after seeing no danger near them in the main room. Clementine's eyes flashed to the kitchen, then the family room. Spotting nothing as she and Louis continued through. She allowed herself to stand up straight and slowly put her knife away, assuming there was no danger.

"There's a staircase leading upstairs." Louis stated cautiously checking out the top of the staircase for anything.

"I'll check for supplies down here, you check for anything upstairs." Clementine announced.

"Shouldn't we stay together?" Louis asked before quickly catching himself. "Incase anyone's here?"

"Well...yeah, but if we split up in this small house we can find supplies faster. I'm pretty sure no one's in here." Clementine assured.

"But we haven't even checked upstairs for anything." Louis stated. "Look if we go up there really quick then-"

"Louis!" Clementine cut off, visibly irritated but trying not to blow up in his face. "Just...please just go look up there."

Louis realized he may have been inadvertently bugging her. That or she was still upset about the kiss. Either way, he didn't want to stick around to frustrate her or endure any of her wrath. "Clem, I didn't mean to bug you, I..." A sigh escaped his lips as he cut himself off before he slowly walking up the stairs.

Clementine pinched the bridge of her nose cursing to herself. The whole situation between the two of them was really starting to get to her, so much so that she couldn't even think straight let alone be calm like she normally was. She couldn't stand watching Louis beat himself up for last night, but at the same time she didn't know if she really wanted to explain what was going through her head when they held each other. It was all just a messy situation to her.

She walked into the kitchen and leaned forward on one of the countertops hoping to gather her thoughts.

There was movement behind her while she contemplated. A figure stepped out from a hidden area within the next room, where Clementine and Louis weren't able to spot on a whim.

He stalked closer to her until he was just a few feet away. He slowly placed his rusty crowbar against her back, making her jump and alerting her of his presence.  
"Don't. Move. A. Muscle." He warned. His voice was somewhat deep, no doubt he was an adult. Though, Clementine couldn't figure out if he was part of the raiders or not.

Her heart began to beat faster realizing Louis had the right idea to stay together. "What do you want?"

"I want both of you two out of this house and this area. Don't think about coming back, all the stuff here is what I found ." The man warned again.

"We need these supplies just as much as you do." Clementine angrily stated standing upright, receiving a harsher jab from the crowbar.

"I don't care." The man dismissed harshly. "I saw it first. Now either you two beat it, or I kill both of you."

"Look." Clementine spoke attempting to reach a bargain. "We can share the supplies this house has, there's no need to fight over it when we can both benefit."

"Sorry to say, girl, but I'm not the sharing type." The man remarked. "However I think I may know a scenario where 'we can both benefit' from." He remarked again, slowly moving the crowbar down to Clementine's lower back.

Clementine instinctively swiveled around and smacked the crowbar away from her body. Shooting a fierce glare at the man. "You need to back off. Now."

The man held the crowbar to her face threateningly, watching her every move. "Or what?"

Clementine finally got a good look at the man. He wore a dirty and ragged dark green hoodie with the hood up. He stood around Louis' height and may have had a little more muscle on him, but not much. He sported a small and scruffy blonde beard on his chin. Just looking at this guy gave Clementine the creeps. Though there was one thing Clementine could confirm about this mystery man. He was a lot dumber than he looked if he thought holding out a blunt melee weapon in her face was a good idea.

She boldly took a swipe and grabbed the crowbar with both of her hands. Forcing herself into a power struggle with the man over the crowbar. She quickly brought her leg up and kicked the man's knee out, forcing him down. She took the height advantage and ripped the crowbar from his hands. But before she could capitalize on her move, the man sent his fist into Clementine's stomach. Instantly knocking the wind out of her as she doubled over.

The man stood back up and threw her down to the floor roughly. He turned to a closet next to them and stepped aside as he opened it. A walker fell onto its front from the inside. Clementine's heart jumped again upon seeing it. Assuming the man had trapped it in the closet before all this happened. She tried moving away from the walker but failed due to the stinging pain in her gut and the lack of oxygen.

The man walked over her and grabbed her by the jacket. "You shouldn't have messed with me you little shit!" He began pushing her back into the walker that was reaching for her.

She managed to reach back and put one hand on the walkers lower jaw while the pushed against its chest, attempting to keep distance between it and herself. But as the man pushed her toward it, it began to get increasingly harder for Clementine to keep the gap between her and the walker. Still being out of breath wasn't helping either. All Clementine could think about was AJ and Louis. Just wanting to see their faces again, praying this wouldn't be her last moments.

Outside of all the ruckus that was being made from the three way struggle, Clementine heard footsteps coming from behind the man. It was followed by a sickening crack of a human skull from a wooden makeshift weapon.

The man dropped to the floor next to Clementine, the side of his head cracked open. She suddenly felt the walker Get pulled off of her and thrown to the ground, accompanied by another sickening crack of the makeshift weapon.

Clementine fell on her back and looked behind her to see what was going on.

Louis stood over the walker's corpse with Chairles in hand. He turned to meet Clementine's shocked eyes. He hadn't realized how long the altercation had been going on while he was upstairs. But once he heard that man's threatening voice accompanied by the sounds of a struggle for survival, he wasted no time in dropping all the supplies he found and coming to Clementine's aid.

Louis threw Clementine's arm over both of his shoulders and helped her as they rushed out of the house. He noticed she was still winded after the whole conflict, the best place he could think of was out where all the fresh air was.

They stopped on the porch of the house, Louis let go of her arm and helped her sit down, shortly joining her side.

"Was there anyone upstairs?" Clementine asked through breaths.

Louis shook his head. "A lot of supplies, though."

Clementine felt an 'I told you so' coming on, but Louis looked too worried to even think about using that line. He knew when it was a good time to crack a joke and when it wasn't...on occasion.

The air was filled with the sounds of the two teens catching their breath.

Clementine would've kissed Louis again for saving her life a second time if there wasn't tension between them already.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked in a concerned tone.

Clementine nodded while she tried to steady her breathing. "That's...twice you saved my ass."

Louis glanced off to the ground briefly, he figured it best to speak his mind incase anything else serious occurred. "Look..." He began, trying not to mess up. "About last night..."

"Louis-"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I thought we were having a moment, we were in a deep convo, I felt this spark..."

"Louis." Clementine called again.

"Let me finish, Clem." Louis begged. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I like you. Like, really, really like you! I didn't mean to-"

"Louis!" Clementine spoke sternly.

"Please just listen! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'd never try to hurt you or do anything to you! I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. I just thought that-"

"DAMNIT, LOUIS, IT WASN'T YOU!" Clementine exclaimed. Stopping the boy's monologue.

"What?" Louis asked confused.

"It. Wasn't. You."

"It wasn't?" Louis repeated.

Clementine shook her head.

"I thought...I thought the kiss grossed you out or something."

"No!" Clementine said. "The kiss was fine! Great, even!"

"Oh?" Louis perked up, feeling some pride creep into his mind.

"It was me." Clementine admitted.

"What?" Louis' face twisted in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I...I was scared." Clementine admitted.

"Clem, you're the bravest person I know. What would you be scared of?"

Clementine shook her head slowly. "I lost so many people in my life. Lee, Kenny, my parents. So many people. I...I don't..."

"You don't wanna lose someone you care about again?" Louis finished.

Clementine met his gaze and nodded.

"You were scared about getting close to me? Is that it? You're afraid something's gonna happen?"

"I know it sounds stupid." Clementine said turning away.

"No." Louis disagreed. "It makes sense. I completely understand."

"I didn't intend to make you feel bad about last night." Clementine admitted. "I was so caught up in what could possibly happen that I just freaked out on you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you aren't mad at me or anything." Louis reassured with a smile.

Clementine smiled back at him warmly. But something came across her mind that made it slowly fade away. She looked at the ground ahead of her nervously.

"Louis?" Clementine said pausing to consider if she was really going to ask this question.

"Yeah, Clem?"

"Do...do you really feel that way?"

"Huh?" Louis asked.

"What you said. About 'really liking me'?" Clementine repeated, shyly looking him in the eye. "Is that how you feel?"

Her eyes. Her beautiful golden eyes. Louis found himself being lost in them with ease. His smile grew bigger. "Of course." Louis said. "I wouldn't lie to you."

Clementine started blushing even more now.

"Whoa." Louis said with a smug smile. "Is Clementine blushing right now?"

Clementine snapped out of her stare upon hearing that and attempted to hide her face.

"N-no..."

"Funny..." Louis joked. "Could've swore I saw some red on your cheeks a moment ago..."  
he lightly poked Clementines side and made her jump with a giggle.

"Noo." Clementine tried denying despite the grin that made its way on her face.

"Ohh? Is she ticklish too?" Louis questioned, raising his eyebrows and flexing his fingers.

"You won't get anything out of me. Not even a snicker." Clementine tried bluffing, still grinning.

"Is that so? Well let's give that a little try, huh?"

Louis' hands began prodding Clementine's sides, making the girl jump back more.

"No! Stahahap!" Clementine said through laughs.

"What's this? It seems our hero Louis has discovered a potential weak spot to the fearless Clementine!" Louis narrated. Going after Clementines sides more.

"Louis, please!" Clementine begged again through laughs, trying to block his hands from hitting her sweet spots.

"Could this finally be our hero's chance to come out on top and vanquish this majestic being?" Louis narrated more.  
At this point, Clementines legs were kicking like crazy, and her stomach began to hurt from laughing so much. She was on her back while Louis continued with his tickling assault.

"Oh god! Louis, I can't breathe!" Clementine begged as she lost it.

Shortly Louis' tickling rampage came to an end, and he finally let the girl breathe and regather herself.

"Louis stands triumphant! Taking victory by overcoming the majestic, and vibrant Clementine!" Louis announced with a smile, resting back on his hands.

Clementine held her stomach while she laid on her back, smiling at Louis. "Heh. I don't even think I tickled AJ that good before."

"Didn't take you for the ticklish type at first, Clem." Louis admitted.

"Welp. Now you know." Clementine said. "I definitely needed that."

Louis nodded in agreement. "It's nice to see you laugh for once."

Clementine slowly sat up to face Louis. "It feels nice." Clementine admitted. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." Louis assured. "I enjoy spending time with you."

"No." Clementine said, her expression becoming more genuine. "I mean it. Ever since I met you all you'd ever do was cheer me up in some way. You'd make me laugh or remind me of what life was like before the apocalypse. Even now when you're so vulnerable, you still take my mind off this world and...you actually make me happy."

Louis smiled warmly at her. "Like AJ makes you happy?"

Clementine chuckled at the little memories of AJ she had when they weren't killing walkers or purely trying to survive, ultimately shaking her head. "Not exactly, I've known AJ since he was born. He's like family to me. With you it's..."

She paused trying to think of a good word to describe her feelings.

"Different?" Louis jumped in.

"Yeah." Clementine replied with a smile. "Different."

"Y'know." Louis spoke, unintentionally breaking eye contact. "Its a two way street."

"What is?" Clementine asked.

"This. The whole enjoying each other's company thing. I'm usually always the seemingly happy guy of the group, but it's a lot different when you're around."

"Oh?" Clementine said, flattered.

"Yeah." Louis continued. "Violet usually noticed it when you and AJ first showed up. She told me I'd always have a dumb grin on my face whenever you were around."

Clementine chuckled remembering the looks he gave her. "Yeah, I noticed it too."

"You did?" Louis asked looking genuinely surprised. "Was it that obvious?"

Clementine shrugged. "Kinda, I didn't really know what to think of it at the time. But since last night, and...right now...it's become a lot clearer. I'm glad it's a two way street."

Just like that, Louis's "dumb grin" made a return. Bringing out another smile from Clementine as her cheeks turned red. They were in that atmosphere again. Just like the night before, the stillness in the air, the peace and silence with just each other to look at. Louis felt himself getting lost in the golden hazel eyes in front of him, drawing closer to them the longer he stared.

"Guys!" Violet suddenly exclaimed, making the two jump apart slightly. She ran into the area with Aasim at her side. "Is everything ok?! We heard screaming!"

Louis and Clementine exchanged looks realizing they had almost kissed again, almost forgetting Violet even asked them a question.

"We're fine." Louis replied, noticing Clementine was still flustered. "Ran into a man in there while finding supplies."

"Is he a raider?" Violet asked.

"Was there anyone else in the house with him?" Aasim added.

"No, and no." Louis answered. "But there are a bunch of supplies I found upstairs. Should be a good amount downstairs too."

"Well let's hurry and grab what we can find!" Aasim said leading Violet inside.

Violet paused before entering the house, her eyes locking onto Louis and Clementine.

"Are you guys sure you're ok?"

Clementine briefly looked at Louis for his input and received a nod from him before turning back to Violet. "Yeah we're good. Why do you ask?"

Violet glanced down to a spot in between the two of them on the porch and smirked. "Just wondering."

Clementine's face twisted in confusion after watching the blonde disappear into the house. As she went to move her hand to get up she felt a warm weight on top of it. Glancing down her eyes went wide at the sight before her, her cheeks beginning to burn. They were holding hands.

She had no idea about how long they've been doing it until Violet and Aasim came. She was more shocked about how she barely noticed it until now.

"Louis..." She called softly, still staring at their hands.

Louis turned to meet her eyes and slowly followed her gaze down to their hands. As Clementine gazed up at Louis she saw that he was just as shocked as she was from the contact.

"Guessing you didn't notice this either, huh?"

Louis slowly shook his head. A smile began to form on his lips meeting Clementine's eyes again. "Y'know, for a badass killer of the undead, you've got some really soft hands."

Clementine couldn't help but smile with her flustered cheeks. "You do too."

"Louis! Clementine! Are you guys helping or what?" Aasim called.

They both looked to the house then back to each other's eyes again.

"We should hurry and help them in there." Clementine insisted beginning to stand up, hesitantly letting go of Louis' hand.

"Right behind you." Louis remarked following her inside. 

* * *

Later that day, the group came back and announced to the others about their successful supply run. Clementine went to check on AJ again, finding him spending more time with Tenn. She was happy knowing Tenn was still friends with AJ after everything that happened. Both of them needed a friend to talk to in a time like this.

Clementine began to look for Louis, seeing she didn't have anything else to do. He wasn't out much after they came back from the supply run. She started to worry that something was wrong. Or at the least that he was in deep thought about something, conflicted most likely. She had a good idea as of where to find him when he kept to himself outside of his dorm room.

She traveled to the piano room once again. She felt herself relax a bit more upon spotting him from the open door. He was leaning on a few of the keys while he contemplated.

"Are you alright, Louis?" Clementine asked as she entered the room. She startled him slightly since he hadn't noticed she walked in.

"Yeah...just shaken up." Louis answered looking down.

"About earlier? In the house?"

Louis nodded.

Clementine sat next to him and studied his features. He always looked lost whenever he wasn't smiling.

"I never killed somebody before. Walkers, sure. But not a human." He admitted. He looked down and shook his head. "I saw you were in danger as soon as I ran down the stairs to find out what was going on. I was really worried about you." He met her soft eyes again with a genuine expression.

"I knew what he was trying to do. Didn't know why, but I knew. From what I saw he was close to succeeding. I grabbed my weapon and without a second thought cracked his skull open." Louis visibly tensed up just remembering the visuals. "I understand now what AJ was feeling when Marlon pointed that gun at your face."

Clementine reflected on that night when Marlon died. How hectic things were, the shock that overtook her witnessing AJ's first human kill.

"It feels weird. Wrong, almost." Louis remarked.

"That man was bad from the start. If you didn't intervene, I would've died. You did what you had to do." Clementine assured.

Louis glanced down and sighed. "I know. I'm just glad you're safe."

Clementine smiled at him. "I've got you to thank for that."

Louis smiled back at her, making her heart flutter.

"Y'know, I didn't forget about what you said back there." Clementine remarked.

"About what?" Louis asked trying to remember.

"The two-way street." Clementine reminded, causing Louis to blush. "I've been thinking about it."

"You have?" Louis questioned raising both eyebrows.

He received a silent nod from the girl next to him.

"What comes to your mind when you're thinking about it?"

Clementine looked off briefly and found herself slightly stumped. Despite the amount of time she took wrapping her head around this situation she still couldn't quite explain it in words. "I don't know. Where it can go, potentially." She met his eyes again. "It caught me off guard how sincere you were being back there, nobody's really opened up to me like that about their feelings."

Louis stared at her wordlessly, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "You really _haven't_ had a boyfriend before have you?"

Clementine shook her head. "I wish I was bluffing."

"Well..." Louis began looking away and trying to seem nonchalant, failing miserably. "Maybe I can...change that?"

"What?" Clementine giggled.

"I mean, y'know, since we're talking about it at the moment, and I've never had a girlfriend before..." Louis continued, shrugging.

Clementine quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"

"YE-I mean... if—if you wanted me to..." Louis spoke still trying to seem laid back.

Clementine rolled her eyes, she couldn't help but admire how cute he was. "I'd love that."

The look in his eyes after she said that was unforgettable.

"Really?"

Clementine nodded, her smile growing.

He looked like a child who just discovered Christmas for the first time. He was doing his best to suppress his excitement and happiness, in hopes to not freak Clementine out, but all of it showed in his expression.

Louis' smile faded briefly, he quirked an eyebrow. "Are we gonna tell the others?"

Clementine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think they have to know. At least not yet."

"Ok, well as long as you're fine with that." Louis dismissed. He rested his head on his palm and stared off into the distance, just thinking about having a girlfriend for the first time.

"Louis?" Clementine called, a smile forming on her lips.

"Hm?" Louis hummed meeting her gaze.

"You're holding my hand again."

Louis' eyes went wide as he glanced down and spotted their clasped hands. "How long was I doing it for?"

Clementine shrugged. "It's been more than a few minutes."

Louis slowly let go and chuckled nervously as he rested his hand on his lap. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

He felt Clementine reach over and take his hand in hers again, softly squeezing it. "It's ok. I like it."

Louis met her gaze and squeezed her hand back. "Me too." 

* * *

****

**End of chapter! I cant' help but feel this was a little rushed still. But I'm glad with how it turned out. I'm super excited for Episode 2 to come out! I already watched the trailer for it, I just hope TellTale doesn't murder any of the kids that I actually grew to love, especially Louis and Violet. But I'm also hoping to see some Louisentine in that episode, hopefully they deliver on that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review to let me know about how you felt about this one! See ya in the next one!**


End file.
